Picking Up the Pieces
by 24HourHonor
Summary: In one day, Hinata went from having it all to having nothing. When Hiashi suddenly disappears due to unknown circumstances, Hinata and Hanabi are forced to live with an uncle and cousin they had no idea existed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here I am with a new story (even though I still haven't finished my other ones)!**_

* * *

Hinata sipped her glass of water, listening to her best friend talk about some guy she had hooked up with over the weekend. Hinata could care less, honestly. Kin was always hooking up with random strangers.

"He was _so_ good, Hinata," Kin was saying. "You should try him out sometime."

Hinata observed her nails. The gold polish on her pointer finger was starting to chip. "We should get manicures today," Hinata said, ignoring Kin's previous statement. "My nails are starting to look horrible."

"You're also starting to gain weight," Kin said, glancing at the now empty plate in front of Hinata. She glared at the girl sitting across from her before looking down at her stomach which was covered by a white button down uniform shirt and cardigan.

"Let's pay the tab and get out of here," Hinata said, motioning for their waiter who had been flirting with them since they walked through the door. She handed the waiter her Master card and proceeded to absently scroll through Instagram on her iPhone.

"Ma'am, your card was declined," the waiter said a few minutes later.

Hinata gave an exasperated sigh. How hard was it to swipe a card? "My card has an unlimited balance, hon. Try it again."

The waiter walked away mumbling under his breath which Hinata ignored in favor of her cell phone. She swiped the screen when her phone rang. "What do you want?"

"You need to come home," Hanabi sounded panicked. "Something is happening."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're taking our furniture and everything else, Hinata. They said we can't afford it anymore."

"Who's taking ou-"

"Your card was declined _again_ ," the waiter said, interrupting Hinata's phone call. Hinata stared at the card in a daze. Faintly, she could hear Hanabi's panicked voice before the line went dead.

Hinata calmly stood up from her spot at the table. "There seems to be something wrong with my card. Be a dear and pay, Kin."

After their meal was paid for, the two teenage girls made their way into the parking light where Hinata's white convertible was parked. She slid onto the red leather seats, waiting for Kin to get in the car.

"Is your sister okay?" Kin asked once she was strapped in. "She seemed pretty freaked out over the phone."

"She's fine. My dad took away her MacBook and now she wants to use mine," Hinata lied, slipping on a pair on Raybans as she drove down the highway, ignoring the speed limit.

A ball of nerves had knotted in Hinata's stomach and a sense of dread was now hovering over her head. Something terrible was happening.

"I'll text you," Kin said, climbing out of the convertible after they'd made it to her oversized mansion. "We'll get manicures tomorrow."

"Definitely," Hinata smiled at her best friend before speeding to her own house. The iron gate -that lead to the long driveway and in turn the large white mansion she called home- was pushed open which sent up warning bells in her head. The gate required a pin number to open it and only herself, Hanabi, and their dad had the pin. She drove past the gate to see what exactly was going on. There were moving trucks parked outside the house and several guys were coming in and out, carrying various pieces of furniture.

Hinata barely had time to climb out of her car before Hanabi was rushing over to her.

"They said we're broke, Hinata," Hanabi yelled frantically. "Our bank account is empty."

* * *

 _ **This idea has been in my head for the longest time now, so I just had to type it. I hope you guys like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat on the floor of her now empty house, trying to call her dad for the thirteenth time. Each time she had called she had gotten his voicemail. She couldn't call any other family members because the only family the two girls had was one another and their father. Their mother had died years ago, and they had never met their grandparents on their mom's or dad's side. Neither of their parents had siblings either.

"Is Dad still not answering?" Hanabi sniffled. She was sitting next to Hinata with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears spilling down her pale cheeks.

"Crying won't solve anything, Hanabi. Wipe away those unnecessary tears now," Hinata glared at her younger sister. "Dad is probably just busy with work right now and hasn't had time to check his phone."

Hinata had been trying to convince herself of that since she had gotten home to see everything being taken out of her house. Hiashi had always been a busy man for as long as Hinata could remember. He was rarely home from work, and when he was, he would spend most of his time locked in his office.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi," Midori, the last maid in the Hyuuga household, said. Hinata berated herself for not realizing what was happening sooner. Originally, the house had twenty staff members made up of maids, chefs, landscapers, and chauffeurs. They had all started to disappear over time until only Midori was left.

"What is it, Midori?" Hinata asked, pulling herself up from the floor.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to live in the house for all these years," Midori bowed. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Lady Hanabi, and Mr. Hyuuga."

Hinata's stomach tightened and her heart began to race. Someone else she deeply cared about was about to walk out of her life. Someone she had known since she was nine years. "Thank you for your services, Midori," Hinata said, pushing back unwanted emotions. She shook Midori's hand but Hanabi pulled the maid into a tight embrace when Hinata released her hand.

With one final bow, Midori was gone, leaving behind two teenage girls.

The sudden ringing of Hinata's phone snapped her out of her daze. The person who was calling wasn't programmed into her phone. She answered it curiously.

"Is this Hinata Hyuuga?" a deep voice asked.

"Depends," Hinata said, with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"If this is Hinata, my name is Hizashi Hyuuga. I'm your uncle."

Hinata's phone nearly slipped from her grasp. The person on the other side of the phone had to be lying. "I don't have an uncle."

"It figures Hiashi wouldn't have told you about me," the man said. "He called me this morning, said he needed a favor. It really surprised me because he's never asked me for anything."

Hinata could feel pressure building behind her eyes. "Are you really my dad's brother?"

"Yes, and I'm on my way to pick you and your sister up. I've finally made it into town, but I have no idea how to open the gate that leads up to the house."

Hinata gave Hizashi the pin number to unlock the iron gate before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, Hinata?" Hanabi asked, tugging on her sister's sleeve. "Was that really our uncle?"

Hinata marched over to the front door with Hanabi trailing behind her asking questions. Hinata threw the door open only to walk into someone.

"Daddy?" Hanabi asked, voice cracking with emotion.

The man standing at the door could have indeed been Hiashi Hyuuga. Hizashi had the same angled face and defined jaw line as Hiashi. They both had pearly eyes that were framed by short but thick eyelashes. Their eyes may have been the same color but there was also something differnt about them. Hizashi's kind eyes that held warmth and love unlike Hiashi's colder ones. Hizashi stood in the threshold with a smile on his face wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of pants. Hiashi would never wear anything like that. He found comfort in tailored dress shirts and creased dress pants.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Hizashi not Hiashi," Hizashi said.

Hinata stared at her uncle with wide eyes while Hanabi let out a choked sound before a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes. Hizashi was by her side in a bink of an eye. He placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her comforting words.

"You said you were here to get us," Hinata spoke up after Hanabi had calmed down. "What exactly does that mean?"

"When Hiashi called me this morning, he said he wanted you girls to come live with me because he didn't know when he was going to be coming back."

"So you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately,no, he kept the conversation short and he wouldn't really give me any details. He even called from a private number."

The pressure behind Hinata's eyes began to build up again. She took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes. All of a sudden she felt exhausted from today's events.

"What happens next?" Hinata asked wearily.

"I'm sure you guys want to say goodbye to your friends seeing as how I live five hours away," Hizashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Hinata zoomed down the highway in her convertible. She thanked all the gods in the world because her dad had actually paid her car in full and it hadn't been taken away from her unlike the other three cars that used to be parked in the abandoned garage of a home that was no longer hers.

Hizashi turned on the signal light of his truck and Hinata followed suit. She, Hanabi, and their newfound uncle had stayed in a hotel room last night so that Hizashi could take are of lagalities and Hinata and Hanabi could go to school the next morning and say their goodbyes. When people asked her why she was leaving, Hinata had made up an excuse about wanting to see new places but she would come back to visit. Kin had cried and held her tight, telling her she'd better not be gone for too long and that she would call everyday.

Hinata followed Hizashi down a dirt path that lead to a white two story house with red shutters. The several acres of land around the house was surrounded by a white fence. There were large trees scattered among the property.

The front door of the house was suddenly thrown open and a teenage boy stepped out. He had the same long hair that Hyuuga men seemed to have. He was tall and well built with a confident aura. He strode over to Hizashi and pulled him into a hug. Hinata furrowed her brows. Hugging and showing affection seemed to be normal with her newfound uncle.

"Girls, meet your cousin Neji," Hizashi said, after he pulled away from the hug. "Neji, meet Hinata and Hanabi."

Neji smiled at both of the sisters. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

* * *

Hinata stared at her new bedroom distastefully. The bed was too small for her liking, completely different from her old king sized bed. The walls were painted a too bright yellow. There wasn't a TV in the bedroom. The closet wasn't big enough to hold all of her clothes. Worst of all though Hinata thought, looking across the room to glare at her younger sister. She had to share her space with someone else.

After neatly placing her clothes in the dresser drawer, Hanabi took a seat in the bed next to Hinata. They would be sharing the bed until tomorrow. Hizashi promised he would go out and buy another one.

"I'm still scared," Hanabi spoke up. "What happens now, Hinata? Is Dad ever going to come back?"

The three quick knocks on the door saved Hinata from responding to the questions she didn't have an answer to. Hizashi peeked his head in before stepping fully into the room.

"Can I talk to you two?" he asked. He rolled a desk chair across the room and took a seat in it across from the teenagers. "I know all of this must be hard on you. It would be hard on anybody. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and so is Neji if you need to talk to either of us about anything. I'm going to try my hardest to find your dad and get to the bottom of all of this."

"Thank you, Hizashi," Hinata said.

"No problem," he smiled. "You've had a long day so get some sleep."

* * *

 _ **Are you guys liking the story so far or...? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata impatiently tapped painted blue fingernails against the wooden arm of the chair she was sitting in. It had been a week since she had moved to Konoha. A week since her life had completely changed.

"Miss Hyuuga," Hinata looked up when she heard her name being called. "Your schedule and locker assigment are ready now."

Hinata smoothed nonexistent wrinkles out of her jean mini skirt as she walked over to the receptionist's desk. She thanked the receptionist after taking her schedule and lock from her. She was about to exit the office when the door suddenly flew open, nearly hitting her in the process.

The boy stood taller than her with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans and and an orange shirt that showcased his chest and broad shoulders. The orange made his tan skin stand out.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said with wide eyes. "I didn't hit you with the door, did I?"

Hinata took a small step back with a glare directed at the blue eyed boy. "Are you an idiot? Don't you know how to open doors properly?" Hinata shoved past him with a scoff. _Dumbass_.

Hinata strutted down the hallway with a scowl on her face, gaining the attention of curious students.

"Who's she?"

"She's hot."

"She looks like a stuck up bitch."

Ignoring the comments, Hinata finally located her locker. She pulled her binder and notebook from her backpack before hanging it on the hook inside of the locker, all the while feeling stares burn into her back.

"Hi," a voice behind Hinata said. She closed her locker before turning around. The boy that had almost hit her with the door was standing there rubbing the back of his neck. The black beanie he was wearing had slipped down a bit to reveal hair the color of the sun.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize again," he said, a sheepish smile on his tan face. "My mom is always telling me that I'm too impulsive and that I shoud be more careful when I do things because I'm always messing stuff up."

Hinata wanted to yell at him, but she refused to let her emotions get the better of her. "Just don't let it happen again."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way," he said, a full blown grin had blosomed on his face.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Are you, by any chance, related to Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yes, he's my cousin," Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

"Neji's a cool dude,"Naruto said. "He's sick at baseball, and I'm pretty sure he's going to be valedvictorian."

The bell rang and the clanging of lockers reverberated in the hall as people tried to make it to class on time. Wordlessly, Hinata followed the crowd. She had no idea where any of her classes were so she would have to search around for them.

"Hinata, wait up," Naruto gently grabbed her elbow. "You did just transfer here, right? Do you even know where you're going?"

Hinata wasn't a child. She could find her way around campus. She didn't need some random guy to guide her. "I can find my way to class just fine, Naruto Uzumaki. I don't need your help."

Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure? I really don't mind helping you out."

With an irritated huff, Hinata yanked her elbow from Naruto's grip so she could find her first class without his help. Suddenly, her binder and notebook were pulled from her arm.

"Chemistry," Naruto read off the schedule that Hinata had placed in the front cover of her binder. "I'll lead the way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, ignoring her protests. Hinata gave in reluctantly when the tardy bell rang. Naruto pointed out classrooms as they navigated the halls.

"We're here," Naruto announced after they had rounded a corner.

Naruto let go of her hand to open the classroom door. "Mr. Umino, I brought you a new student."

"Naruto, you're late." Mr. Umino was a kind looking man despite the annoyed look he was giving Naruto. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. His most destinctive feature though was the long scar that covered the bridge of his nose. Hinata tried not to stare at it.

"Sorry, Mr. Umino, but I had to show Hinata around."

"Hinata Hyuuga," Mr. Umino said thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, you're on the updated class roster. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High School. Take any empty seat available. You too, Naruto. Have a seat."

Hinata weaved her way through desks as people stared at her and whispered about her. She found a seat in the middle of the room.

She noticed Naruto take a seat in the back corner of the room next to a girl with shoulder length pink hair. Naruto whispered something to the girl and she playfully swatted at his arm with a smile. As if feeling eyes on her, the girl suddenly looked up at Hinata. She was prettier than Hinata thought. Long eyelashes framed big, green eyes that were set into a perfect heart shaped face.

Hinata tore her gaze away from the girl.

* * *

Naruto had taken it upon himself to be Hinata's personal tour guide. Out of the three classes she had gone to so far, Hinata only had one class with Naruto, but he had been outside her second and third hour classes when she walked out of door and lead the way to the next destination. Hinata had realized that Naruto was extremely poplular. Wherever they went, he was greeted like a superstar. Girls and guys both came up to him to talk like he was the greatest person in the world. People had also asked who Hinata was, and she introduced herself.

Hinata followed Naruto into the cafeteria where there was a long line of people waiting to be fed. The food didn't look appealing in Hinata's opinion, so she didn't understand why so many people wanted to eat it.

"Hinata," she turned around at the sound of her name. Neji was walking toward her. A sense of relief washed over her. Hinata hadn't seen her cousin at all today. A familiar face was good to see in a sea of strangers. "How is your first day going so far? Are you finding everything alright?"

Hinata was almost surprised by how worried Neji sounded for her. "Everything is going well. Naruto Uzumaki has been showing me around."

"Thanks for helping her out, Naruto," Neji said.

"No problem."

After more chatting on Naruto and Neji's part, Hinata followed her cousin to his lunch table. She sat down next to him.

"Hinata, this is my girlfriend TenTen," Neji said throwing an arm around a pretty brunette. "Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari." Hinata's eyes trailed from a dark haired boy with thick eyebrows, to a handsome boy with spiky dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and finally to a pretty blonde girl with dark green eyes.

"Hello," she simply stated as she opened her bag of vending machine bought sun baked chips. She got back various greetings from the group.

"So I'm pretty sure Coach Guy was trying to hit on me," TenTen said which caused Lee to dramatically gasp.

"Coach Guy would do no such thing," Lee said.

"Guy is kind of peverted," Temari said. "Remember that time last year when he was walking around in speedo and was just kind of swinging his dick around in people's faces."

Hinata listened to the various chatter going on in the cafeteria. It reminded her a lot of her old school. During lunch she and Kin would sit at a table that was exclusively theirs. You had to have special permission from both of the girls to gain access to their table.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Neji," Hinata announced.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked.

Hinata nodded before leaving the cafeteria with her bag of chips and bottle of flavored water. She found the door in the back of the school marked 'exit' and pushed it open. Her nose was assaulted by the scent of freshly cut grass. She stepped out into the grass and tree filled area behind the school. There was a picnic table located a few feet away from the school which she sat down at.

Hinata rested her head against the table, her dark hair falling over her like a curtain. The cafeteria had been loud, but the negative thoughts that were trying to rise up to the surface had been louder. She had to get out and clear her head.

The sound of vibrating snapped Hinata back into reality. She pulled her phone from her Michael Kors purse. The number was unknown. The last time she had answered an unknown phone call, she'd found out about an uncle she didn't know existed.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. No one spoke on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hinata."

Hinata's heart rate picked up and her hands trembled. "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's grip tightened around her phone. "Is it really you, Dad?"

"Yes, it is," Hiashi's deep voice stated.

A million questions ran through Hinata's head at a thousand miles per hour. She settled on asking one question though. "Do you have any idea how torn up Hanabi is about your disappearance?" Hinata dug her fingernails into the wooden surface of the table. She had listened to her younger sister silently cry into her pillow every night since they had moved in with Hizashi, saw how red and swollen her eyes were the next morning. No matter how much Hanabi smiled and tried to mask her sadness Hinata could see right through it. "Hanabi does not deserve your negligence. Unlike me, she actually cares about your well being."

"Are you done with your childish banter?" Hiashi asked. His tone was flat as if he didn't care at all about what Hinata had said. Wood splintered underneath Hinata's finger.

"Yes, I'm done, Father," Hinata said, matching Hiashi's nonchalant tone. "Is there a particular reason you called me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't call just to have a casual conversation. You know me better than that, Hinata," Hiashi said. Hinata's heart clenched. No, Hiashi had never been one for conversation that didn't benefit himself in some way. He treated everything like a business deal. "The Hyuuga name carries a significant weight. That is the reason I had to relocate myself. You and your sister are better off with Hizashi. He will take care of you in my absence."

Hinata felt her anger further build up as she sat and listened to her dad talk. He had just abandoned his daughters like they were stray animals, like they were up for grabs to whoever could keep their water and food bowls full and their cages clean. "Are you not going to offer any explanation of why you left or where you are or, oh, _if you're ever going to come back_?" she asked, slamming her fist into the picnic table.

"I see you're still controlled by your emotions," Hiashi said. Hinata clenched her teeth. "I will not go into anymore detail about my current situation. You only need to know the things I've told you thus far."

Hinata took a deep breath as she tried to reign in her emotions and keep them from slipping out of her grasp again. "Thank you for the information, Father."

"That will be all," Hiashi said, then after a moment added, "Tell Hanabi that I am fine." The line went dead after that.

Hinata only noticed the pain in her left hand when she put away her phone. A purple bruise had bloomed on the spot where she had slammed her fist into the table. Her pointer finger was also bleeding from where she had dug it into the wood of the table. Wincing, she searched her purse for a band-aid. After successfully wrapping it around her still bleeding finger, Hinata stood from her spot. The bell had rang two minutes ago, signalling the beginning of her fourth hour art class.

Hinata stopped by her locker to grab her binder before going to the art class on the second floor. She remembered Naruto pointing it out while he gave her a tour of the school. When she opened the door to the art room, she got the usual stares which she ignored.

"Can I help you with something?" a black haired woman dressed in a pencil skirt asked. Hinata assumed she was the teacher.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm a new student," Hinata said.

"I'm Ms. Yuhi," she said. "I know it can be a bit difficult for a new student to find their way around this school. Did you get lost on your way here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hinata lied. She had actually been on the phone with her father who had disappeared a week ago and had the audacity to act like he didn't care about either of his daughters.

"Feel free to sit at any available table," Ms. Yuhi said.

Hinata sat next to a boy with black hair and the palest skin she had ever seen. He smiled at her then turned back to the drawing in front of him.

Ms. Yuhi walked over to the dry erase board. She wrote something on it then stepped aside so the students could see. "Express yourself," Ms. Yuhi read. "Most of you in this art class are juniors and seniors, correct? That means you've all been in school long enough to know how to do what you're told. Everything is systematic. They tell you to plug in x in the equation so you plug in x. They tell you to write an essay about the book you were assigned so you write an essay. They tell you about the history you've been learning since elementary school so you continue to learn it throughout high school. My point is that you guys are always being told what to do and how to do it. I want you all to break the shackles that have rendered your imagination useless. Pry off the grip on your mind and let your creativity take over."

Hinata had no idea how to be creative. She didn't even know why she had to take an art class.

"This assignment won't be due for sometime so don't fret," Ms. Yuhi continued. "I want you to all think of ideas and sketch them out. Turn them in at the end of class please."

Hinata stared at a blank sheet of paper hoping an idea would suddenly come to her. After a few more minutes of useless staring, she looked around the classroom for inspiration. The walls were painted different colors, each containing various graffiti. Hanging from the ceiling, were paper airplanes, paper clouds, and various paper airplanes. There were bean bag chairs deposited in the back of the room where students were already sitting at.

The _tip tap_ of a pencil stopped Hinata's eyes from wandering. She glanced over at the boy next to her. His pencil glided across his paper. There appeared to be a giant snake wrapped around an even bigger jaguar. The snake had completely coiled itself around the other animal and was about to consume its head. Drawn above both animals though was a dinosaur...with wings?

"No peeking," the boy said. His voice was completely monotone but his dark eyes revealed a hint of playfullness.

At the end of the class period, Hinata turned in a blank sheet of paper.

* * *

Hinata's last class was English and the third class she shared with Naruto Uzumaki. She had somehow ended up sitting in the desk next to him, surrounded by his group of friends.

"I thought you and Karui were back together, Kiba," the pink haired girl, who Hinata later learned was named Sakura, said to the brunette sitting in front of Hinata. Sakura Haruno was the "it" girl of Hidden Leaf High School. She was the captain of the volleyball team, junior class president, and on the path to being valedictorian.

"We decided to take a break," Kiba replied. Hinata had learned that Kiba Inuzuka was a player. Girls liked him because he was titled as a bad boy. He and his girlfriend Karui had been on and off for two years.

"When you were drooling all over Samui, Karui looked like she was ready to kick both of your asses," Ino, the blonde sitting to Sakura's left, said. Ino Yamanaka was co captain of the cheerleading squad and apparently knew the latest gossip on everyone. Hinata had originally thought the girl was bitchy but later learned that she was just overly honest and blunt much like Hinata.

"Karui always looks like she's ready to kick somebody's ass," Sasuke said, leaning back in his seat. Next in the group was Sasuke Uchiha who was dating Sakura and was Naruto's best friend. Girls flocked to Sasuke within seconds of seeing him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His popularity was further stretched due to him being the youngest person in Hidden Leaf history to become captain of the football team during his sophomore year.

Naruto nudged Hinata's arm with his elbow. Slightly annoyed at having been hit, she glanced over at him. Naruto gave her a smile that she didn't return. Instead, she went back to working on the English assignment that nobody seemed to be doing.

Naruto Uzumaki was the biggest mystery of all. Hinata didn't understand him in the least. He had completely gone out of his way to make a perfect stranger feel comfortable. He could have just left Hinata alone, but she guessed that was what made him so popular and well known. He had a certain warmth to him that made a person want to stick close to him and never let go. He was loud and obnoxious but was also kind and big hearted.

When the bell rang, dismissing everyone for the day, Hinata was the first person out of her seat and in the hall. The day had been overwhelming for her, but she would never admit that out loud.

"You're like Lightning McQueen," Naruto said. Hinata rolled her eyes. Of course he would follow her. "I blinked and you were already gone."

Hinata pulled on her backpack and proceeded down the now crowded hallway. "Is there a reason you're following me, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Me and the group are heading to this really awesome restaurant, and I was wondering if you want to tag along."

Maybe it was the hopeful smile on Naruto's face that made Hinata agree.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata was definitely not amused. She stood near a clothing rack in Forever 21 with a grimace on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. After leaving the "really awesome restaurant" that Naruto had recommended, Hinata found herself at a mall one town over with Naruto and his group of friends. Naruto had suggested playing Hide and Go Seek in the crowded mall like the overgrown child Hinata thought he was.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba had excitedly agreed.

"We're too old for that," Sasuke had stated dully which Hinata silently agreed with.

"When was the last time we let loose and just had fun like kids do?" Naruto had aked.

Ino and Sakura had agreed on playing which made Sasuke reluctantly agree too. All eyes turned to Hinata when she hadn't chimed in. With a long drawn out sigh, Hinata muttered, "fine."

After deciding on where they could and couldn't go, Kiba was forced to be "it." Everybody had dispersed while he began counting to fifty.

Hinata lazily flipped through an over stuffed clothing rack. Honestly, she hadn't even bothered to hide. She plucked a high neck body suit off the rack and studied it. It would probaby look really good on her.

"That would look really good on you," a soft voice from beside Hinata said.

Hinata turned her head to see one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The woman was about 5'6 with long black hair and kohl lined brown eyes. She looked to be about the same age as Hinata or maybe a couple of years older. Her pink lips were pulled into a gentle smile as she stared at Hinata.

"I was just thinking that," Hinata said. "Do you work here?"

"I do," the stranger said, "and I'm not trying to get you to buy anything just because I do work here. I genuinely think it would look great on you. You have an amazing body as far as I can tell."

Hinata felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you," she paused to look for a name tag.

"Oh, my name is Haku," Haku smiled, holding out a hand.

"Hinata," she said in return, grabbing the warm hand that Haku held out.

"Found you!"

Hinata heaved a sigh as she whirled around to face Kiba. She had met someone that she actually wanted to befriend, and he had interrupted like a loud mouth idiot. He was standing in the entrance of the store with a huge grin on his face, pointing a finger at Hinata. He strode over to her and wrapped a hand around her wrist.

"Do you know him, Hinata?" Haku asked, eyeing Kiba suspiciously.

"Yes, he's a classmate," Hinata said.

"And who are you, gorgeous?" Kiba asked, gaze directed at Haku. He dropped Hinata's wrist to step closer to Haku. She smiled at him kindly.

"My name is Haku."

"How about I take you out sometime, Haku?" Kiba asked. His lips were pulled into a practiced smirk as he ran his hand through his unruly brown hair.

"I'm a male and taken," Haku said. The smiled was still on Haku's face as Kiba went completely pale. Hinata's jaw nearly hit the ground

Hinata gave Haku another look over. His face was heart shaped and smooth of any angles with neatly waxed eyebrows. Her eyes trailed down to the black ribbon choker tied around his neck. There was a small bulge hidden behind the choker which Hinata guessed was his adam's apple. That was the only sign that gave away his gender.

Recovering from her initial shock, Hinata asked, "Can I go ahead and pay for the bodysuit?"

"Of course," Haku said. He lead Hinata to the cash regsister with a still shocked Kiba following behind.

As Haku scanned the piece of clothing, Hinata pulled her wallet from her purse. After eating at the ramen restaurant Naruto had suggested they go to, it left her with exactly thirty four dollars and fifty two cents in her wallet. With her family now being broke that money was also Hinata's life savings. She bit her lip when she saw the total. $21.35 flashed across the screen. She pulled out the bills relunctantly. Hinata couldn't say that she wanted to put the item back not with Haku and Kiba both watching her. She didn't want to seem poor or pitiable in front of anyone.

"Would you be interested in a job?" Haku asked.

Hinata stopped herself from immediately answering. Desperate wasn't a good look on her.

"Why? Are you guys hiring?"

"No, but the Charlotte Russe next door is and you have a good eye for fashion. They could use someone like you."

"I'm interested."

"When you leave this store, go there and tell any of the workers that Haku sent you. They'll give you an application."

"You're being way too kind to someone you just met," Hinata said. People were never kind without wanting something in return. Her father had taught her that lesson well.

Haku chuckled. "I promise I don't have any ulterior motives, so there's no need for you to be cynical. I just think you would make a good addition around here." He handed her a bag with a new piece of clothing she couldn't afford. "It'll be fun. I'll even get you a discount at the cookie kiosk."

"Is that your way of bribing me?" Hinata asked.

"Depends," Haku said raising an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

"I'll go and get the application," Hinata said.

"Okay now get out and hopefully I'll see you again soon," Haku said, shooing Hinata and Kiba away from the counter. He grinned as he waved them out of the store.

"I still can't believe that was a guy," Kiba mumbled. "Anyway we've wasted enough time. Everybody is probably back at the base."

"Well you already got me out so there was no need for you to stay with me," Hinata said. "You could have just went and looked for everyone else."

"Well I only stayed with you so you could help me find everybody," Kiba said. "Plus you're hot."

Hinata rolled her eyes as they duo made their way into Charlotte Russe.

"Aren't you dating some girl name Karui?"

"We broke up."

"I'm still not interested."

Kiba let out an offended sound.

* * *

"Why do I have to help you look for your friends?" Hinata grumbled.

"Because you think I'm hot and want to be around me."

"This isn't even a part of the stupid rules," Hinata said, ignoring Kiba's previous statement. He had been attempting to flirt with her for the last fifteen minutes, and it was grating on her last nerve.

Hinata located a bench as soon as they entered a shoe store. As Kiba wandered off to look for his friends, she took a seat and rubbed her platform covered foot. She really shouldn't have worn heels today. After massaging her foot as best she could without taking off her shoe, Hinata leaned back on her arms and leisurely looked around. She noticed ankle boots peeking from behind a shelf and followed the boots up to a pair of bare legs, then short shorts, a crop top, and lastly a long blonde ponytail. Ino was giggling at something a guy was saying. Her hand was placed on his bicep and she was looking into his eyes as he spoke.

Hinata should probaby tell Kiba that she had found Ino. She stayed seated though. Kiba was "it" not her. He could discover her on his own.

Hanabi had called Hinata ten minutes ago but she had ignored it. Hanabi still didn't know that her sister had talked to their father earlier that day, and she didn't plan on telling the younger girl. Just thinking about the conversation made Hinata's blood boil.

"Are you hiding here too?"

Hinata looked up from her phone to see Ino staring at her. "No, I'm already out."

"Then why are you-" Ino began to say but was cut off by Kiba's loud exclamation. He ran over to Ino before she could escape and smacked her on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ino whined, smacking Kiba back in return.

"Two down," Kiba grinned, "three to go."

* * *

Hinata dragged herself into Stage without anyone in tow. Kiba had decided that it would be better for Hinata, Ino, and him to split up to cover more ground. If either Ino or Hinata found anyone from the group, they would call Kiba and he would rush over.

Hinata wearily wandered around the store. She was just ready for the game to be over so that she could go back to Hiashi's house and get some sleep. They had been playing for almost an hour, and she was getting sick of the game.

The sound of collapsing clothes hangers caught Hinata's attention. She made her way over to the sound and hid when she saw Naruto and Sakura huddled behind a clothing rack surrounded by clothes and hangers. Naruto was nearly on top of Sakura who was staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

Hinata sent Kiba a quick text and hid behind a display case full of lotions and perfumes. She had a clear view of the two but couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. Sakura glared at Naruto and said something that made Naruto get off of her. He chuckled as he pulled her up from the floor. As Sakura adjusted her clothes, Hinata noticed the way Naruto looked at the pink haired girl. He didn't look at her in a platonic way at all. His gaze held nothing but pure afftection for her. He longed for her. Sakura didn't seem to notice when she lightly shoved Naruto and said something to him that caused him to throw his head back and laugh.

Kiba bounded through the sliding doors of the clothing store looking around. He spotted Naruto and Sakura moments later and rushed over to them. Naruto noticed him before Kiba could tag them. He dodged Kiba, grabbed Sakura's hand, and made a run for the door. As the trio rushed out, Hinata didn't moved a muscle. All she could think about was the expression on Naruto's face as he looked at Sakura.

No one had ever looked at her like that before. Her heart throbbed.

* * *

Sasuke won Hide and Go Seek. Kiba had eventually tracked down Naruto and Sakura before they could make it back to base. Ino had found Sasuke but he'd managed to out run her and tag base before she could text Kiba.

"Let's play again!" Naruto cheered.

"I refuse," Hinata deadpanned.

"I'm with Hinata on this," Ino said. "My feet are killing me."

"I have a date later and I want to be well rested for it," Kiba smirked.

"Sakura and I are hanging out at her place since nobody's going to be home tonight," Sasuke said. He threw an arm around Sakura's shoulders who smiled at him with blush decorated cheeks.

"You guys are no fun at all," Naruto pouted.

Kiba patted him on the back as he walked past him. Ino checked her phone as she followed behind Kiba. Sasuke lead Sakura by the hand as Sakura giggled at something he was saying. Hinata watched Naruto's eyes trail behind the couple with a sad look in his eyes. She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before trailing behind the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata sat in the passenger seat of Naruto's Jeep Wrangler, listening to Kiba and Ino argue from their spots in the back seat.

"As much as they argue, you would think that they were a couple," Naruto chuckled.

"Karui would kill Ino," Hinata said. She had heard enough stories about Kiba's on and off again girlfriend to learn that she was jealous and quick tempered.

"I could totally take that red head devil in a fight," Ino scoffed. Hinata had also learned that Ino and Karui hated each other because of something that happened at a sleepover when they were in the seventh grade, but Hinata hadn't been paying much attention to the story.

"She would mop the floor with your ugly blonde head," Kiba said.

"Shut your face, Inuzuka!" Ino crossed her arms and gave Kiba a smug smirk before she continued, "That's why Choji's already gotten into your girl's pants. I heard they hooked up at her party when they went into her room, and that's why they were all over each other yesterday and today at school. She's completely done with your ass this time. Choji is way better than-"

"Shut the hell up, Yamanaka!" Kiba snapped, glaring at her. "You need to learn how to mind your own goddamn business and stay out of other peoples'!"

Ino flipped him off before huffing and turning to face the window.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Naruto steered his jeep into Hidden Leaf High School's parking lot. Ino was the first to climb out of the vehicle.

"See you later, Naruto," Ino said. "Hinata, I'm glad we have another girl in the group now. Let's hang out together soon." Without a word to Kiba, she walked over to her Volkswagen Beetle and drove away.

"I can't stand that girl sometime," Kiba said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"And then there were two," Naruto said after Kiba had driven away.

"Well there's about to be one," Hinata opened her door, "bye."

"See you tomorrow, Hinata," Naruto grinned at her.

Hinata left the parking lot and noticed that Naruto was still there from her rear view mirror. He hadn't even cranked his car back up. She didn't question it though as she made her way to Hizashi's house. It really wasn't her business.

When she walked through the front door, Hinata's nose was assaulted with the aroma of freshly cooked food.

"Hinata, is that you?" Hizashi asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," Hinata responded. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hanabi setting the table and Hizashi taking a meat loaf out of the oven.

"Welcome home," Hizashi said, greeting her with a kind smile. He was dressed in a plaid button down shirt, jeans, and boots. It still baffled Hinata how much her father and uncle looked alike but were so very different. "Dinner is almost ready so go get washed up."

"Okay," Hinata simply stated. She left the kitchen to go to Hanabi and her shared room. Hanabi had hung up posters and strung up lights on her side of the room. She had even put a a full body mirror on the wall and decorated the frame with fake flowers. Hinata's side was left completely blank. The only thing that added character to her side was the rainbow pillow with her name sewn into it. Hanabi had made it for her as a fifteenth birthday present.

Collapsing onto the bed, Hinata brought her head into her hands as warm tears fell from her eyes. She had been fighting so hard to push every negative thought from her mind, but they had beaten her and risen to the surface. Her father had called her today. He was as curt and frank as he always was with her but it hurt and she hated to admit it. He had made her feel unwanted and like a pathetic little insect.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata pulled herself together. Nobody could see her like this. She crossed the hall to go to the bathroom to fix her appearance. She wiped away the mascara and smudged eyeliner on her cheeks. After reapplying her makeup and washing her hands, she wandered back into the kitchen.

Hizashi, Hanabi, and Neji were already sitting at the table so Hinata took a seat next to her sister. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a chocolate cake had been placed in the middle of the table.

"This all looks really good, Uncle," Hanabi said.

"Thank you, Hanabi," Hizashi replied. "Go ahead and dig in, everyone."

Neji was the first to stuff an entire piece of meatloaf into his mouth. Hinata stared at him incredulously.

"You must be really hungry," Hanabi commented.

"Starved," Neji said after swallowing his food. "I haven't eaten since lunch. Also my girlfriend and I went hiking today so I've burned quite a few calories."

"I've always wanted to go hiking," Hanabi said.

"You can come with TenTen and me the next time we go," Neji said.

"I can't wait," Hanabi smiled.

Neji returned the smile before turning his attention to Hinata. "How was your first day at Hidden Leaf?" he asked.

"It was fine," Hinata replied, pushing a green bean away from her mashed potatoes.

"I hope Naruto didn't bother you too much."

"He is a bit annoying but I ended up going to the mall with him and his friends after school today."

"You made friends on your first day of school, Hinata?" Hanabi gave her a wide eyed look.

"Don't look so surprised. I am capable of socializing, Hanabi," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry," Hanabi mumbled, looking down at her plate. I didn't mean for it to sound like you can't make friends."

Hizashi cleared his throat. "How was your first day, Hanabi? Did you make any new friends?"

"It was fun. There's even a home ec class that I'm taking and I love it already," Hanabi said. "I didn't really make any friends today though."

"I'm sure you will tomorrow," Hizashi said. "You're a very sweet girl."

"Thank you, Uncle," Hanabi said.

* * *

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Hinata didn't even have to turn around to know that Naruto was hovering behind her as she put her binder and textbook in her locker.

"I want you to sit with us at lunch," Naruto said, leaving on the locker next to Hinata's. She closed the locker and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto said. He caught up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course you did," Hinata said.

"I was thinking about going back to Ichiraku after school. Wanna tag along?"

"I'm not a big fan of ramen. Ask one of the others."

"Ino has cheer practice. Sakura has volleyball practice. Sasuke has football practice. And Kiba is going to be hanging out with some girl."

"You don't have a practice to go to?"

"Nope, not until basketball season starts, so you should come with me to get ramen."

"I'll think about it,"Hinata said, shrugging Naruto's arm off before walking into the cafeteria. She covered her nose with her hand to block out the horrible smell of cafeteria food. She didn't understand how her peers ate it like it was their last meal.

"Yes, roast beef!" Naruto cheered as he got in line.

"That food doesn't look edible," Hinata said.

"You get used to it," Naruto said.

Hinata picked up a fruit cup and dropped it onto the plastic tray. It kind of looked appealing. She even accepted a bowl of mashed potatoes. After paying for her lunch, she followed Naruto to a table in the middle of the cafeteria where the group was sitting at. She sat down next to Ino who was tapping furiously at her phone.

Ignoring the group chatter, Hinata ate her fruit and looked around the cafeteria. She noticed Karui approaching the table, and she looked ready to kick anybody's ass who talked to her.

"Kiba," Karui hissed.

Kiba turned around at the sound of his name. "What do you want, Karui?"

"I can't fucking believe you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he stood up to face her.

"You screwed that bitch Kin! How could you do that to me?" Karui yelled.

It had grown completely silent as everyone watched the couple.

"I can fuck whoever I want! We're not even together anymore!"

"We've been broken up for less than a week and you screw the first chick who opens her legs for you! You're a whore!"

"Oh, you can't talk about anybody being a whore when you screwed Choji Friday night!"

"You know what, whoever you're getting your facts from needs to check their source! I haven't had sex with anyone since we broke up, but since I'm a whore, fuck you! You'll never touch me again!" Karui flipped her hair over her shoulder before storming off, leaving behind a room full of shocked students.

A moment later Kiba rushed out to follow Karui.

"Wow," Ino broke the silence, "that was crazy."

* * *

 **I hadn't even realized it had been so long since my last update. I'm so sorry about that. I hope you guys are still sticking around.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata was really considering walking over to her car and driving out of the parking lot. She had been waiting for Naruto for almost ten minutes. After receiving a text message, he said that he had to take care of something and handed her the keys to his jeep before he rushed off, yelling that he would be "right back." She dug her phone from her Michael Kors handbag to text Naruto but moments later realized she didn't have his number.

"Damn it," Hinata cursed under her breath, leaning back into the seat and tapping her nails against the arm rest.

After another five minutes of waiting, Hinata pushed the door open. She wasn't going to wait anymore. Annoyed, she yanked her backpack from the passenger seat floor, causing Naruto's glove compartment to fall open after her backpack had hit it. Yesterday, he had told her that it was broken and to be careful not to bump it with her knees.

Hinata stopped herself from slamming the compartment closed when she noticed a picture resting at the top of a pile of papers. She reached for the polaroid photo in surprise. Sakura was splayed across a bed, wearing only a lacy white bra and panties. Her hair was tousled as if she'd just woken up. Her green eyes were half hooded and staring up at the camera seductively while her glossy lips were parted. The date written in purple underneath the image was September 8.

"Two weeks ago," Hinata mumbled in shock.

Hinata heard Naruto before she saw him. He was talking loudly to someone. She quickly put the picture back and closed the glove compartment.

"Sorry, for the hold up, Hinata," Naruto said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"It's fine," Hinata replied.

"We can't go until you close the door," Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Hinata discreetly watched Naruto and Sakura for the rest of the week. Naruto always focused his attention on the pink haired girl. He always touched her when she was near. He touched her shoulder and lightly trailed his fingers down her arm when he thought nobody was looking. Sakura on the other hand was all about Sasuke. She stuck close to him at all times, always holding his hand or stroking his arm. While Naruto sent Sakura loving smiles, she directed those same kind of smiles at Sasuke.

"Party tonight at my place after the game!" Ino announced, pulling Hinata from her thoughts. The class cheered. "And you're not invited, Inuzuka."

"I don't want to come to your lame ass party anyway," Kiba said.

"I thought you weren't going to have anymore parties after what happened at your last one," Sakura said.

"What happened at the last party?" Hinata asked, looking up from the assigned book the English teacher had given them to read.

Ino turned around to give Hinata her full attention before she spoke, "I decided that I would throw the best summer kickoff party that Hidden Leaf had ever seen. I'd saved up some cash so that I could buy plenty of alcohol, weed, and LSD. The night was going great. People were passed out, some were dancing on tables, others were just doing their own thing. It was going swimmingly until Rock Lee, who was drunk off his ass, somehow managed to set my pool on fire which lead to my lawn also catching on fire. A few minutes later we could hear sirens coming from down the street. Do you know what high and drunk teenagers do when they hear police sirens? They panic and run. By the end on the night, my backyard was as crisp as burnt bacon, twenty two people had been arrested, and parents had been called. I was grounded for the entire summer."

"That party went down in history," Naruto chuckled, high fiving Ino.

"Damn right it did," Ino grinned.

"Your parents are actually going to let you have another party after all that?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad is on a business trip until next week and my mom is visiting my older brother at Waterfall U this weekend. What they don't know won't hurt them," Ino winked at Hinata.

"I hope you get busted," Kiba said.

"I hope you learn how to use a breath mint," Ino responded.

"You coming to the game tonight, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No, I wasn't planning on it," Hinata said, turning her attention back to the book in front of her.

"I think you should."

"Of course, you do because you're always dragging me places."

"I'll pick you up at 6:45."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she turned the page.

* * *

It looked like a tornado had blown through her bedroom. Clothes and jewelry had been scattered everywhere as Hinata looked for an outfit to wear. She assumed that she and Naruto would go straight to Ino's party after the game, so she needed an outfit that she could wear to a football and to a party that would be full of drunk and dancing teenagers.

Hinata pulled on a ripped, oversized Guns n Roses shirt and paired it with strappy gladiator sandals that came up mid-thigh. She dug through her duffel bag in the closet and found a long camo jacket that reached her knees and pulled it on.

Hinata walked over to Hanabi's decorated mirror to take a full body picture of herself to send to Kin to get her opinion. " _Too much for a football game? But enough for an after party?"_ Hinata typed into the Snapchat image.

Kin responded 48 seconds later with a Snapchat of herself and the words " _You look perfect for both but do something with that rat's nest you call hair."_

Hinata rolled her eyes before Snapchatting her best friend a picture of her middle finger.

After putting her clothes back where they belong, Hinata started on her hair which she pulled up into a messy bun. Next, she retouched up her makeup. She powdered her face before applying Anastasia Beverly Hills's glow kit highlighter and then applied a pink Colourpop lipstick to her lips.

"You look really pretty," Hanabi said. Hinata glanced at her younger sister through the mirror.

"Thanks," Hinata said.

Hanabi sat on her bed and leaned her back against the headboard. "Do you have a date tonight?"

"No, I'm going to a football game and an after party," Hinata said, securing a gold hoop earring to her ear.

"With your friends?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, I guess they could be considered that," Hinata replied.

For the next few minutes, Hanabi watched Hinata as she finished getting ready. "I miss dad, Hinata," Hanabi said, voice cracking as she held back tears. Hinata didn't say anything as she rubbed lotion onto her arms. "I know you and Dad didn't get along and I know that he can seem really cruel sometime, but he's not always like that. Remember, when I was twelve and I got so sick that I had to be hospitalized. Dad was there every single day. He had even taken time off from work, which he never did. Ever. The only time he'd ever done that was when Mom-"

"Hanabi," Hinata suddenly said, interrupting her sister, "I'm trying to get ready, and you're distracting me."

"I'm sorry," Hanabi said.

A moment later there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it. That's probably Naruto," Hinata said. She released a long drawn out sigh once she was out of the bedroom. She didn't intend to be so harsh to Hanabi.

Hinata opened the front door to see a grinning Naruto dressed in a bright orange tank top, khaki cargo shorts, and a pair of black converses. She was not impressed or surprised at how plain his outfit was.

"Is no one home tonight?" Naruto asked, stepping into the house without permission.

"My little sister is upstairs," Hinata said. "I'm going to go grab my purse then we can go." She started toward the stairs but stopped when she heard Naruto walking behind her. "What are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wanna see your room."

"It's really nothing special," Hinata said as she walked up the stairs. "I also share it with my sister."

"When I was seven years old, I asked my mom if I could share a room with my younger brother and she told me no because there was enough space in the house for everyone to have their own room. I cried for thirty minutes straight until my mom got tired of it and bribed me with cookies."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, his name's Konohamaru, he's thirteen, and goes to Hidden Leaf Junior High."

"Same age and same school as my sister," Hinata said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. "That's so cool. It would be awesome if they're friends too."

"Welcome to my bedroom," Hinata said. "Hanabi, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Hanabi."

"Nice to meet you," Hanabi said, getting up from her bed to shake Naruto's hand. "You're the one Hinata has been hanging out with all week?"

"Well yeah, me and the rest of the group," Naruto said. "Sorry for kidnapping your sister so much."

"It's okay," Hanabi giggled. "It seems like she's having a lot of fun with you."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Is this true, Hina? Are you having a blast with me?"

Hinata poked the blond in the side with her pointer finger. He squealed and let her go. "Come on before we miss the first quarter of the game."

"It was really nice to meet you, Hanabi," Naruto said. "See you later."

Hanabi waved goodbye to the two teenagers as they exited the room. A moment later, Naruto came back. "By the way, Hinata told me that you go to the junior high. My brother does too. You should talk to him sometime. I think you guys would really hit it off. His name is Konohamaru Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't notice the blush on Hanabi's cheeks before leaving. He walked downstairs to see Hinata waiting for him by the front door.

"Think we're going to win tonight?" Naruto asked, opening the door for her.

"I have no idea," Hinata said.

"Well Sasuke is pretty amazing on the field and we're currently 2-0."

"Well I guess we'll just have to see how tonight goes," Hinata said, sitting down next to Naruto in the passenger seat. It felt like she just belonged there, right next to Naruto.

* * *

 **Finals week is approaching quickly, and I don't have any motivation. I have 4 essays due next week (one of which has to be 5-7 pages), an online test due tomorrow, and 3 exams in two weeks. College is so totally great -_- But I'm looking forward to summer vacation and May 5th just ain't getting here fast enough. …Oh yeah, I have summer school too. -_-**


End file.
